Faction Boarding School
by DivergentBitchesFromDistrict12
Summary: Follow the Amazing Tris Prior as she makes her way through school in a Modern AU. I suck at summaries but just read the fanfic! FourTris to come. Also this may have swearing so yeah.


**Aloha! We are the DauntlessBitchesFromDistrict12 (Catchy right?) Anyway this is our first fanfic! Enjoyy! Also I reccomend that you read Divergent before this otherwise you will think you are reading complete and utter Shit**

* * *

I roll out of bed at precisely 4am, which by my standards, is way too early. Although I would be leaving my incredulou

sly boring life behind, I was dreading leaving. My parents went there happily, my brother is going there happily and yet, here I am, dreading the moment I step into the building. Divided into 'factions' this elite school could make or break my future. To top it off, it's a boarding school – I don't like school in general, but replacing my weekends with even more time at school, I am pretty sure I'll hate the place.

I step into my en-suite bathroom and proceed to take a warm, long shower; knowing that this will probably be my last here. I sigh heavily as I am drenched in warm water and I begin rubbing shampoo into my dull blonde hair. I walk out into the now steamy bathroom and towel-dry myself and apply Shea-butter lotion. I quickly blow dry my hair and begin selecting an outfit. Eventually I decide on a black top with a tiger motif on the front and dark blue jeans. I slip my petite feet into my comfy ankle-boots and go down the stairs.

Caleb and I are not twins, although we both qualify for the school at the same time. I really don't want him there, scolding me every time I step out of line. My only hope for my new school is the fact that I will finally have some freedom, the chance to be who I truly am and do what I want to. But the true question is, who am I?

I look out of the train and wave to my parents who are brushing away tears from their eyes. I try to hide my tears, but a few trickle down my cheeks, Caleb will notice sooner or later, but he may overlook it as he may feel the same.

It is a tradition to go to this school. In fact, you can only go to this school if you are in the blood line of the first students. They are so serious about this that they even do DNA tests to make sure. I should be pleased that I have been offered a place at this elite school, as they supposedly have amazing results and great facilities. It is required for us to go to this school, we have no option. The only way is to get expelled, which would cause a great deal of trouble for our parents. So I am stuck in this boarding school. After a while I fall asleep

Caleb shakes me awake as we pull into the station. My jaw drops as I step out of the train station, onto the campus. All the buildings are pristine. I begin to feel a bit more excited about the school. When we, and the other new students, step through the gate we are swarmed in older students.

In the lobby I wait to be tested for my faction, which will determine who I shall socialize with, whom I will be classed with and to me, most importantly, who my roommate will be.

"Beatrice Prior, Room 12" The receptionist calls in a shrill voice. I scramble past all the other students into the room. There is a white chair covered in tissue paper, which makes the room look like a doctor's office. A lady walks in and introduces herself as Tori.

After my 'test' Tori walks back in"Okay Beatrice," She says calmly "You are to be placed in Dauntless, the faction of bravery. Follow me to your room. Your schedule will be on your bed."

We begin the enduring walk to my dormitory, my luggage trailing behind me. "Understand that I am your counsellor. I will help you for the first 3 days, after which you are expected to have settled in. According to our records, you are of Abnegation heritage so you are a transfer. Your roommate will give you more information." She passes me a ring of keys and points to a door.

I inhale deeply before opening the door. Inside is one girl, who has dark skin and short black hair. Pretty, I think to myself. She looks towards me "Oh! Are you my roomie?"

I nod my head meekly, "I'm B-"I cut myself off. I want to make a new identity for myself "I'm Tris"

"I'm Christina" She says in a bubbly voice. "Why don't we look at your clothes? And then go shopping"

This is going to be one hell of a time.

* * *

**Any Good? If you thought so then Review! You'll get (Heavenly) Dauntless Cake!**

**-Ashlynn XXX**


End file.
